


Only A Saiyan Can Understand

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Caulifla is looking for someone that can satisfy her sexual needs after the tournament. And when Vados takes her to Gohan, she doesn’t know how to feel at first. Not until the two start getting into things.
Kudos: 27





	Only A Saiyan Can Understand

After the Tournament of Power, Cauliafla had been feeling a high and desire for something strong and powerful that could present a challenge to her. She didn’t know if it was the fact that she had reached new heights of power because of it, the fact that she remembered just how strong she was as Kefla, or if she just remembered how fun it was to fight with Goku. Whatever the reason, Cabba and Kale weren’t able to hold her attention as much as they used to and she knew exactly what the reason was.

And that reason is exactly what drove her to find Vados and ask for her help. “Vados! I want you to take me to someone who’s strong! My body has been feeling weird lately and I want to have sex with someone that can keep up with me. You can do that, right?” A cocky smile came to Caulifla’s lips as she watched Vados appear in front of her, an amused smirk on the angel’s lips. “Wow. Didn’t think you’d respond that quickly. But let’s get going.”   
  
Vados stood still for a moment, thinking about just who would be capable of keeping up with Caulifla if other saiyans were unable to do it. In the back of her mind, she remembered just what happened during the tournament and realized that she was likely looking for Goku specifically. But with how much of a buffoon that man was… It was highly unlikely that he would understand what was going on, let alone be okay with cheating on Chichi if he did. “Alright, Caulifla, come with me. I think I have someone in mind that can keep up with you.”   
  
With a few light taps of her staff onto the ground underneath her, a small ring appeared around the two, starting the process of transferring between universes. “You know, I must admit, I’m surprised that Cabba isn’t enough for you, Caulifla. He’s recently grown quite strong, after all. Him, you, and Kale all have grown dramatically since before the tournament. Surely both of them are able to keep up with, and maybe even overpower, you.”   
  
“Eh. Cabba’s too much of a pussy to try and take control while we have sex. And so is Kale. Love them both, but… Neither of them can do what I need. Both of them leave me feeling like I need more, even after we have our fun.” Caulifla let out a gentle sigh as she thought about the times she had fucked both Cabba and Kale recently, knowing they were both satisfied and feeling bad that she wasn’t in the end. Right up until the moment that the world appeared around them and she noticed Gohan of all people standing in front of her, training his martial arts on his own. “Gohan?! Vados, what is-”   
  
“Caulifla? Vados? What are you two doing here?” Gohan stopped his training, taking a look at the two are sweat dripped off of his skin, giving him the appearance of someone that had been straining themself for hours but could still keep going for a few more.   
  
Almost immediately, Caulifla understood what was going on here. She was expecting to see Goku, but she couldn’t deny that he was a bit dumb. Gohan on the other hand, she knew from seeing him fight that he had some brains to him and was a capable fighter. “Gohan! I want you to fuck me! Give me everything you’ve got! Go all out and-”   
  
“I understand if you don’t know this since we only saw each other in the tournament, but I’m married, Caulifla. I couldn’t cheat on my wife like that.” A gentle blush came to Gohan’s cheeks as he waved a hand in the air, trying to dismiss the idea right then and there. Only to hear and feel Caulifla stomp her foot on the ground, cracks forming around her feet. “Caulif-”   
  
“Is your wife a saiyan, Gohan? Can she keep up with you when you start to get into things?” Caulifla dragged her tongue along her lips as she suddenly went super saiyan, her power skyrocketing and her hair turning blonde and rising up. “You don’t have to hold back with me. Besides…” A smile came to Caulifla’s lips before she dashed over toward Gohan and pinned him down onto the ground, turning herself around so that her knees pressed firmly against his shoulders and her hands held his wrists to the ground. “I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer.”

The moment that he hit the ground, Gohan unleashed his power, hoping to be able to overpower Caulifla and get her off of him. But he didn’t have a chance to react before he found himself on the ground. And with her pinning him down the way that she was, the only way he could get out would be to harm her. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the type to be okay with doing that. But he knew that would only allow Caulifa to get what she wanted out of him as long as she held herself down onto him.

And it didn’t take long before Caulifla pulled his cock out from his clothing, gasping in awe when she noticed how large it was. “Fuck… You’re bigger than Cabba is. And that bitch is bigger than you’d expect.” A blissful smile graced Cauliafla’s face before she opened her mouth and leaned her head down, not hesitating to take the first few inches of Gohan’s cock, earning a shrill moan of pleasure from him. Even though she knew he wasn’t into the idea of cheating on his wife, Caulifla didn’t allow herself a moment to pause as she steadily took more and more of his cock into her mouth and throat.

She reached a hand behind herself, hoping that he was lost enough in his pleasure to not struggle as she pulled her signature pants over her plump rear end. Luckily, when she got the fabric down low enough, Caulifla was able to plat her pussy directly against Gohan’s lips, not allowing him to do anything other than eat her out. And, much to her surprise, that’s exactly what he started to do. His tongue immediately darted out of her mouth and started to drag along her pussy lips, licking her slit and tasting her arousal as she tasted his cock.

It caused her heart to flutter in her chest as she continued to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft, eventually taking it to the base and allowing him to twitch and throb in her throat. Of course, she didn’t wait too long to try and convince him that she was better than Videl could ever be. A smile came to her lips as she swallowed around his shaft, her throat collapsing around it causing him to moan against her pussy and squirm underneath her. With the smile still on her face, Caulifla pulled herself back enough to playfully pop her lips off from around Gohan’s shaft, placing a few eager kisses against it. “See, Gohan? It’s better than your wife could give you, isn’t it? And I bet my pussy taste better, too.~”   
  
Gohan didn’t want to admit it, but Caulifla was right. Not only was her tongue more talented than Videl’s, but her pussy also tasted better too. And anytime he pushed his tongue inside of her, exploring her inner walls, it was clear to him that she was tighter than Videl was as well. And as the pleasure started to get to him more and more, he started to become more and more okay with the idea of letting loose and going all out. His strength was something that he always worried about when it came to making love to Videl. But with Caulifla? He could fuck her without restraint. And even if she got hurt, she would likely enjoy it.   
  
When she took his cock back into her mouth, Gohan couldn’t keep himself from moaning against Caulifla’s pussy, his body and mind starting to give in to the pleasure that she brought him. Especially when her tongue darted out of her mouth and he could feel her trying to tease his balls. It was something that Videl never tried to do. And it was at that moment that he knew he was going to cum in her mouth, especially if Caulifla continued to worship his cock in the manner that she did.

On the other end of things, Caulifla knew that she was going to cum on Gohan’s face. With the way his tongue expertly danced around her slit, teased her clit, and explored her inner walls, there was no way that she couldn’t cum on his face. Even if he tried to tell her not to, she didn’t know if she could hold back enough to not. Loud, muffled, and clearly blissful moans started to spill from her lips as he pushed her closer and closer to her climax, heated breaths rumbling in her throat and vibrating Gohan’s cock at the same time.

Luckily for her, Gohan managed to reach his peak before she did. Rope after rope of his incredibly thick, heated, and potent seed flooded her mouth and her throat, threatening to pour into her stomach as she sealed her lips and tried to take every drop. Before long, Caulifla found herself swallowing down Gohan’s seed, making sure she didn’t miss a drop. And the sudden feeling of his hand grabbing onto her rear end, reminding her that she forgot to keep restraining him, caused her to go over the edge as well.

Her inner walls clamped down around his tongue as she continued to swallow his cum, both of them moaning and groaning with the other as they silently knew that this wasn’t going to end after one round. The moment Gohan finished erupting in her mouth, Caulifla rolled herself off of him and swallowed the last bit of his cum. But she didn’t want him trying to get away just yet, even if she knew that he wasn’t going to try. She needed to feel in control right now. And she was happy to do so by pushing herself back on top of him, locking her thighs on either side of his own and bringing her hands to his shoulders. “Fucking christ, Gohan… You almost drowned me in your cum. But I loved it.~”   
  
Caulifla didn’t hesitate to catch Gohan’s lips in a heated and desperate kiss, showing off just how much stronger and more dominant she was than Videl. She didn’t care about the way he felt at the moment, only wanting to use him for her pleasure. But she knew that she wouldn’t be able to get away with just that. Especially when she felt Gohan’s tongue push into her mouth and start to explore, playing with her own like it was some kind of toy.

However, as the two shared their kiss and their moment of passion, Caulifla was quick to hover herself above Gohan’s lap, making sure that the tip of his shaft pressed against the entrance to her pussy before she finally pulled away from him. “Let me show you just why I’m so much better than your wife could ever be.~” Bringing one of her hands from his shoulders to his cheek, Cauliafla caressed Gohan as she slammed herself down into his lap. Taking each and every inch of his cock in one quick drop, her inner walls stretching and convulsing as a result of being filled so quickly. A heated and lustful breath spilled from her lips as she held tightly onto him. “Fuck…. Fuck, fuck… I knew you were big the moment I got your pants off, but to actually have you inside me… I might just get addicted to this.~”

Gohan was unable to say anything as an intense pleasure rushed through her. Immediately, he could tell that Caulifla’s cunt was incredibly tight. Not just tighter than Videl’s pussy currently was, but tighter than she had ever been. And the fact that she was able to take him all the way to the base in one motion? It was also more than Videl could ever do with him. His heart skipped a beat when he was caught in yet another kiss, this time Caulifla’s tongue explored his mouth as she tried to dominate the kiss and the moment.

However, with her hands on his shoulders and caressing his cheek, she wasn’t holding him in place anymore. And it allowed him to reach his hands around her body, grabbing onto both of her hips with a tight and firm grip. A tight grip that allowed him to make Caulifla lose control of herself for a moment, a loud moan breaking her concentration and giving him the chance to guide her up and down his cock. He didn’t bother thrusting upward into her as he grabbed tighter onto her body, his fingers sinking into her skin and turning her fair skin a gentle shade of red as he started to get a little bit serious.

Caulifla couldn’t stop herself from moaning out when she felt Gohan suddenly taking control. The feeling of his hands grabbing onto her body was already something she didn’t expect. But to feel the usually mild-mannered Gohan guiding her, forcing her to move at his pace while he got to lay back and relax? It sent a chill down her spine that he was capable of doing this. Though, in the back of her mind, she remembered that he was indeed a saiyan. And a halfbreed at that. If the rumors were true, halfbreeds like him were able to get far more intense than full saiyans like herself. Of course, the thought only excited her, causing her pussy to tighten around his shaft, the bliss that she felt in the moment skyrocketing.

Luckily for her, she was also able to feel Gohan’s cock throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls. It made her shudder in excitement to think of him cumming inside of her. She never cared about protection or keeping herself from getting pregnant. If it happened, it happened. As far as Caulifla was concerned, it wouldn’t stop her from fighting if she needed it. But right in the moment, the feeling of Gohan’s hands moving from her hips to her rear end and squeezing her ass cheeks made her wonder just how good it would be to carry Gohan’s child.

When he came inside of her a moment later, she knew that she would get the answer soon enough. A hot, heavy, and bliss-filled breath escaped Caulifla as she felt a torrent of Gohan’s cum pump inside of her, staining her insides and filling her womb with his seed. The feeling of his hot, thick, and potent cum flooding into her pushed Caulifla over the edge and into an orgasm of her own, her inner walls clamping down like a vice around the throbbing dick inside of her. She didn’t know if she wanted him to drain his balls into her right here and now, filling her with this orgasm. Or if she wanted him to keep fucking her and keep filling her for as long as he could.

Unfortunately, Caulifla didn’t exactly get a say in the manner when she felt Gohan’s grip on her body shift from her rear end to her thighs, allowing him proper control of her body in the heat of the moment. Before she knew it, or could even think about what position to fuck him in next, Caulifla found herself suddenly forced onto her back with her body bent over and forced into a mating press. A sharp breath left her as she looked into Gohan’s eyes, seeing a look of lust swirling within them. “Starting to get into it, are you? Well, don’t hesitate, Gohan. Go all out! Remind yourself of why a saiyan pussy is better than some human bitch!”   
  
Hearing his wife be called a bitch like this caused Gohan’s heart to stutter for a moment. He knew that he should let anyone talk about Videl like this, especially with the recent birth of their child, Pan. But to hear Caulifla call her one, to hear another woman talk about how she was better than the woman he loved with all of his heart. Something about it fueled him and drove him to enjoy the rush that coursed through him even more.

A smile came to Gohan’s lips as he held Caulifla down as firmly as he could, his grip on her thighs tightening. “I hate that you’re willing to call my wife a bitch. I hate that I don’t want to argue against it and want to keep fucking you. I hate that your body is far better than hers ever was. But I love the way you moan and the way you feel wrapped around my cock like this.” A heavy breath left him as he started thrusting into her, pulling back until all but the head of his shaft remained inside of her before forcing every single inch back into her. “I’m not going to stop until I get you pregnant, Caulifla.”   
  
“Good. That’s just how I want it.~” Caulifla couldn’t stop herself from screaming and moaning as Gohan thrust his hips downward, forcing each and every inch deep into her pussy, deep enough for his tip to slam against her womb with each thrust. No one had ever managed to reach that deep into her before and it sent her mind spinning to know that someone who was able to give into bliss so easily was able to fuck her so well. “You’re so deep, Gohan! Come on, fuck me harder! Give me everything you’ve got! I don’t want to stop until both of us are feeling sore!”   
  
As she screamed out in pleasure, demanding for Gohan to fuck her even faster and harder, Caulifla was quick to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him close enough to catch him in another kiss. She didn’t know what it was about the feeling of his lips dancing with her own, but she enjoyed the combination of his cock ruining her pussy for any other dick that she could ever touch and his tongue exploring her mouth and playing with her own. It was such a blissful combination that she forgot she came her to simply get laid, her body starting to fall in love with, and become addicted to, the pleasure that Gohan was bringing her. “Don’t you dare stop until you’ve drained every drop of cum in your balls into me.”   
  
With Caulifla demanding that he fuck her as hard and as quickly as he can, Gohan didn’t hold back anymore. The smile that he had faded from his lips as he picked up both the pace and intensity of his thrusts, hammering hard enough into Caulifla for the ground underneath them to start to crack and give way from the sheer force. And once he worked himself into a rhythm, he felt her inner walls tightening around his shaft once again, alerting him that she was going to cum soon. Which prompted him to smirk and adjust his hold on Caulifla a little bit, moving his grip from her thighs to her breasts. “I wonder just how much heavier your tits will get when you’re walking around with my child inside of you.”   
  
In the back of her mind, it took Caulifla by surprise once again to hear Gohan of all people talking like this. But in the same breath, she knew that she loved it, happily accepting his dirty talk and his seed into her womb. It didn’t matter to her if his wife found out about this, or if they never fucked again after today. She was having the best sex of her life and it seemed that Gohan wasn’t going to be stopping anytime soon. And that alone was enough to leave her satisfied when she felt his teeth sink into her neck, biting down hard enough to mark her skin and leave her writhing beneath him.

Much to her pleasure, it didn’t take long for Caulifla to feel another peak of bliss rushing through her. The feeling of Gohan’s cock plunging into her time and time again feeling like a drug that she could live off of at this point. Especially when she felt his shaft throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls, ready to blow and erupt inside of her once again. “Do it, Gohan. Fill me up. Give me every drop of cum that you have. And don’t you dare hold back. Or else we’re going to keep going until those balls are empty!”   
  
Gohan no longer felt any sort of remorse as he allowed the pleasure that he felt to take him, to sink into his mind and cloud his thoughts and actions. A deep smile came to his face as he reached the peak of his bliss, erupting deep inside of Caulifla’s pussy right then and there. He quickly and eagerly hilted his shaft as deep into her pussy as he possibly could, wanting to fill her with every drop of his cum that he could. And it certainly helped him unload another few ropes into her already full womb when her inner walls clamped down around his shaft in orgasm.

A loud scream of pure and utter pleasure ripped itself from Caulifla’s throat when she felt Gohan cum inside of her once again, her inner walls clamping down around his shaft as it flooded her with his seed. Of course, she held tightly onto him and his body, not wanting him to pull out of her until he had finished cumming. Though, she didn’t get a say in when he moved when she felt his grip move from her breasts to her hips, Gohan straightening himself up before looking down at her.

Before she could get a word out, wondering just what he was going to do, Caulifla was flipped over onto her stomach. A sharp and blissful sound rumbled in her throat when she felt his cock rub against her inner walls since he didn’t bother pulling out of her in the process. “You still want more, Gohan…? Then take it. Take me. Show me just how excited you can get. Keep fucking me with the best dick I’ve ever had.”   
  
Gohan couldn’t help but smirk as he moved one of his hands to the back of Caulifla’s head, pinning her face into the dirt they were on top of, while his other hand latched onto her plump rear end. “That’s the plan, Caulifla. We’re not going to stop until one of us can’t move anymore. And if that takes a few days… Then we’ll keep fucking for a few days.~” A quiet chuckle rumbled in his throat as he started to thrust into her once again, not even hesitating to allow her body to adjust to how thick he felt in this position.

Of course, that was exactly what Caulifla wanted from him. Nonstop sex that left her craving and needy. Impossibly rough sex that left her sore and unable to walk away from it. A thick cock plunging into her holes hard enough to mold them to its shape before making her addicted to how it feels. And with Gohan, she was getting everything he wanted. Especially when he gave up caring about his wife while fucking her. It allowed Caulifla to smirk against the ground, her fingers gripping into the dirt as she was fucked against the ground. “Atta boy, Gohan…. Mold my tight pussy to the shape of your dick. Fuck me until your satisfied and then some after that.” A blissful and excited sound escaped Caulifla when she felt his grip on her body suddenly tighten, silently proving to her that he was far from done. Which was perfect for her.


End file.
